Its a Love Story
by girlyinthetardis
Summary: When The Doctor is explaining the relationship between the two creatures to Clara in the episode "Hide", what is going through his mind?


**A/N I don't own anything Doctor who it all goes to BBC**

"_**Boy and girl fall in love…"**_

When did I fall in love with her? Was it when I took her hand in that cold basement and told her "Run!"? Was it the second time I met her? When I prodded the cat flap, after tracking the signal to this little flat on the Powel Estate, and much to my disbelief the eyes I saw looking back belonged to her? I asked her why she was there, and she told me she lived there. But then as I turned away to leave, disbelieving of what just happened, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the flat. I easily could of gotten away, but this girl this strange girl has such a different feeling timeline and I'm honestly curious. I'm curious about her timeline and about why I got the signal from her flat. At least that's what I kept telling myself, until I hear a sound and find out that the arm that I was tracking is in this flat with this girl, this mysterious girl. It still blows my mind how she walks into the living room keeps talking and doesn't even notice that this plastic hand is choking me. She doesn't even notice that it's there and as it latches on to her every single thought in my bigger on the inside brain is gone, except one thought: Save the girl. Maybe I fell so in love when I saved her and went to leave the flat and she follows. I didn't expect her to, she's just a 19 year old girl who I just assumed was a typical un-caring human, like so many who are blundering around on this planet. That's where I was wrong (not something that happened a lot mind you). She followed and she asked question after question. Maybe that's when it happened, when she expressed such honest curiosity. She asked who I was, who I was with, what I was here for. She said she didn't believe me but I knew she did, and that's definitely one of those things that added to every reason I already had, for falling in love with her. She was so naïve. She had no clue what was beyond her little planet and it amazed me. But her innocence added to the list of reasons why I couldn't fall in love with her. But by then… maybe it was too late. At the end of the night, when she saved my life again I knew, I couldn't be without her. Maybe I loved her then… maybe I just wasn't aware of it… still too scared after the Time War. When my fantastic human came back as the Bad Wolf after I had sent her to safety I knew that I loved her more than anything I have ever loved before. My little human girl came back to me after absorbing the time vortex. To save me, because she wanted me safe I knew that I needed her that she could not die and that I would save her even if it meant I had to die. I remember my last thought before the burning fires of regeneration hit me. I realized in that moment I loved her and even right now I love her so much more than anything even though it's been centuries. The only difference is now, now I know she loved me. All those times before I wasn't sure, but now I know.

"_**They get separated by events…war, politics, accidents in time…"**_

After 2 years and so many planets I lost her. I lost my brilliant pink and yellow girl to save all those stupid apes that call Earth their home and they won't even know about the Bad Wolf, the girl who risked everything she had to save this stupid planet. They don't even know what she did. Now she's gone, trapped in a parallel universe, all because Torchwood had to poke and prod at things that are so far beyond their little human understanding. They risked things they had no right risking because they couldn't leave well enough alone.

"_**She falls out of the hex or he falls into it… Since then yearning for each other… across time and space…across dimensions…"**_

I burned up a sun to say good-bye to my pink and yellow human. I stood on some beach in Norway to say good-bye. She told me she loves me and I couldn't think of anything to say and then right as I was going to finally tell her everything she means to me, how much I love her, the beach disappears and the connections break. At the time I believed it was impossible for me to ever see her again. But then traveling with Donna she tells me that in an alternate reality she met my pink and yellow girl. I could feel so much excitement building but then it hit me. If she was able to get through across dimensions then something bad will happen. I pushed it aside, ran into the TARDIS and landed on earth in hope that she would be there. I didn't see her. Later that night we went back to earth and I was trying to get Donna to tell me what happened in that reality. Donna tells me to ask her myself. I couldn't understand Donna knows I lost her Donna knows she's never coming back, as I open my mouth to tell her that Donna looked over my shoulder and I turned. I see my pink and yellow girl; the human who holds my hearts, Rose Tyler was standing so far away and yet so close. So I ran, but not away from her. I ran to her, after so many years of wanting her back and she's here. As soon as everything is over I realize she has to go back. And she does and it breaks my hearts all over to send her back into that parallel universe with a clone of myself. But I do it for the universe.

And now I meet these creatures, they seem so evil but then it hits me. It's a love story. These creatures are so so in love and have been separated and I realized that I need to bring them back together. As I tell this to Clara I realized that for once I'm not doing something purely to save the world I'm doing it because if somebody could bring Rose back to me, after all these years, then I would want them to do it. So that's what I do, and I know all the while that if Rose were still here she would tell me that "despite the ghosts and scares that we just had, it's not a horror story, it's a love story". I help these poor creatures and I smile, for the sake of Clara. And when I'm alone I think of my fantastic pink and yellow girl and I think of all those times that I fell in love with her every day over and over again and I miss her. I can help these so-in-love creatures but I can't even bring my love back. I decide that I did it in honor of Rose Tyler…The Bad Wolf…Defender of the Earth…my pink and yellow human.

**A/N DONT FORGET REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!1 PLEASE I'LL BEG DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS.**


End file.
